Sigh No More
by forever is never forever
Summary: Cristina can't sleep, her mind is whirling. Owen puts her at ease. Oneshot.


_While I was supposed to be beta-ing a story for a friend this story popped into my head. It's unbeta-ed and wrote off the cuff at 4AM. Also, I haven't written for Grey's in ages so my characterization is probably totally off. But, I love COWEN and I will forever. _

_Set some time during the winter hiatus. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the show, but if I did it'd be way different. _

_Love that will not betray you,  
__dismay or enslave you,  
__It will set you free  
_…  
_There is a design,  
__An alignment to cry,  
__At my heart you see,  
__The beauty of love  
__as it was made to be  
_–_Sigh No More, Mumford & Sons._

It was one in the morning and for the third night Cristina was awake and the only thing to keep her company were her thoughts. Her thoughts seemed to like to explode at night as if they all converged during the day so she could ponder them in the wee hours of the darkness. Cristina sighed. Some time ago she quit work. So now what? Joe was kind enough to let her attempt to bartend. And hell, she wasn't half bad. But, Cristina the bartender did not fit. She quietly groaned.

She was supposed to be Cristina the badass Cardio god. But now, she was just Cristina the wife of the badass, army man who also happened to be a kickass surgeon. Although, that wordy title did sound nice to her-Cristina knew that wasn't right either. She wasn't Suzie Homemaker and she sure as hell wasn't going to start to be that. The only thing Cristina knew how to do was be a surgeon. But she quit. Cristina silently lamented her futureless future.

Turning on her side, Cristina peered at the sleeping figure next to her. He was the only constant in her life and he was a spotty constant in the beginning. But now, he was her rock; her strong, anchoring rock that didn't seem to mind her quitting. On some beyond conscious level, he understood her. He didn't pressure her. He was just there. She liked him being there.

"Owen?" she whispered.

A small grunt was all she received.

"Owen," she tried once more, a little louder.

His one eye cracked open, but he soon saw the look upon her face. An invisible weight was bearing down on his wonderful wife. Owen blinked his eyes open as he sat up a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked, panicked.

"Nothing," she said instinctively, "just…"

"Just what?" Owen beckoned.

"I can't sleep," she admitted.

"Since when?"

"Since Sunday," Cristina sighed.

"What else is wrong?" he questioned.

"Nothing," she replied once more.

Owen sat up completely, "No, tell me."

"I don't know what to do," Cristina mumbled as she pulled herself upright as well.

"To sleep?" he asked, unsure.

"No, with the rest of my life," she groaned, "I don't know who I am anymore."

"Maybe you should become a professional fisherman," Owen joked, trying to lighten her mood, "You did pretty well the day you went with Derek."

"No, fish smell weird," she rebutted.

"Well, only if you leave them out too long," he replied.

"I said I was sorry about that," Cristina sighed, "Now, are we going to figure out my future or not?"

"It won't happen over night," Owen told her.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"That's not how life works," he said simply.

"Well then life sucks," Cristina decided.

Owen cupped her face, "Not for me because I have you."

"Is that so?" she asked tartly.

"Of course," he assured her, ignoring her sarcasm, "Cristina, I don't care what your job profession is. I just want you to be happy. What makes you happy, Cristina?"

"You," she said unblinkingly.

"I'm glad I do," Owen chuckled, "but I'm not a job."

"I don't know. I've only known surgery, but I just can't do that anymore," Cristina said, defeated, "So, what now?"

"Now, you experiment. Do things you couldn't do because you were so dedicated to your studies in college. We can travel or start hobbies, anything is possible," Owen said positively.

"What about starting a family?" she asked, cautiously.

"Would that make _you_ happy?" he inquired, seriously.

"I know it would make you happy," Cristina said.

Owen shook his head, "Don't do because it would make me happy. I'm already happy."

She smiled slightly, "That's nice, but I'm still having an identity crisis here."

"You're Cristina Yang, my amazing, beautiful wife," he told her, "Who, at the moment is in the middle of a career change. That's all."

"So in forty years from now, you won't regret not pushing me back towards surgery?" she asked.

"Never. I will never regret anything that concerns you," Owen assured her, "You don't have to worry about me questioning you, Cristina. Never. I love you. More than anything and I will do anything to help you to be happy. Do not feel obligated by anyone or me. Do what you must at your own pace, no one else's."

"I…I love you too," Cristina breathed, "and I feel better."

Owen grinned and kissed her soft lips. She returned the kiss just as tenderly. They parted a few moments later. He tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm glad you feel better."

Cristina lay back down, followed by Owen. He pulled her close to him, his strong arms wrapping around her. Cristina relaxed her body and let it be completely supported by Owen's.

"We didn't solve anything," she murmured drowsily.

"That's okay. We have tomorrow," Owen replied sleepily.

* * *

_So that friend I was supposed to be beta-ing for is supershipper. You should check her stories out because they're really cute. She has a lot of CO fics-although she's moved onto primarily Mark/Teddy stories. :P _

_Okay, well that's it. I like I said, I really love Cristina and Owen and I haven't quite understood why the other shippers are hating Owen so much. And I'm probably going to get a lot of angry review or none at all because of my next statement, but oh well. What Owen said to Meredith was completely true and I'll leave it at that. _

_So, if you don't completely hate me now. I'd love to hear your thoughts of my somewhat irrelevant story. Thanks! _


End file.
